gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Let It Be (épisode)/@comment-5051354-20131004020313
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ceci esr mon despoire mon lient à marché apartir de get back ...le peux que j'ai vu la performance pète sa grand mère la chauve (j'ai loupé la pub de tana) PUB ahh Back to mckinley Penny & Sam , ce dernier est ready pour son vaccin contre la polio..il à l'air de ne pas aimé, il flippe sa race couloir de mckinley tina & dottie --> Tina est en colère parce qu'il y a des affiches de kitty partout dans les couloirs, je tient a dire que ma biatch n'y est pour rien NY-- Dantana scène J'ai l'impression que Santana est troublé est pas q'un peux...et rachel se moque d'elle car elle ne la jamais vu troublé de cette fassons Mckinley Scene entre artie/sam/blaine...rien comprit à ce qu'a dit La blonde (ahhh il a fait Denzel Washington) Solo de Sam dans les couloirs de mckinley/salle de classe/auditorium durant la perf' les mecs sont tous comment dire...ils se pourléche les babines...bah serieux si Darren me fait la maneovre de Emmliche ...c'est du bouche à bouche dont je vais avoir besoin PUB Pitah...mon live bug comme une grand mère artritique Back to mckinley... Infirmerie Sam se piqué le zouk pour son vaccin, il n'aime pas...il cour vers le bureau de Sue...parlagea entre les deux Dottie distribue des flyer "Vote for Tina" intervention des Bree qui se la fait biatch NY...SantanaRachel scene...Now Dantana scene ...Duo Dantana au spolight dinner...puis dans les rues de NY...Sorry pour ceux qui ship Tana avec Brit' mais ces deux là c'est chaud comme l'enfer..AHHHHHHH UN KISS...juste un baiser leger sur les lévres mais AHHHHHH QUOI PUB Ok back to mckinley PROM Biatch ...prise des photos durant St. Pepper Scene entre Penny et sam...il l'invite à dansé... les filles disent à Tina qu'elle à une jolie robe Scene entre Bree et Dottie sa sent le coup de pute (sorry ... mais c'est me mot qui me vient à l'esprit a 3h du mat')...Annonce des resultats...Tina est super heurseuse Brett lui je m'en tape...couronement...Ahhhhh nnnooo Dottie lache cette corde, lache cette corde...Kity voit ce qui se trame elle crie...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Jesus la biacth ils ont carrié (du nom Carrie) Tina; Bree se fout de sa tronche après tout le monde rigole Wait a minute certains de mes follower ont vu Blaine et Unique se tenir la main!! (je demande confirmation) PUB Back to Mckinley...Tina pleure dans la salle de chant les ND tentent de la reconforté...elle veut rentré chez elle...TOUTES les filles veulent lui passer leur robe...Blaine commence à chanté Hey Jude. les filles aide Tina. Elle porte la robe de Kitty (<-- i love you gurl) Sam couronne Tina, les ND marche vers le gymnase...Petit discour de Tina. En tout cette scène post-foirage du couronnage est juste pourquoi j'aime Glee PUB...NON MAIS pas de Pub de Burger King à 4h du mat' j'ai fin là Mckinley Roz amméne Bree par la tignasse chez Sue parce qu'elle doit être punie...Ahhh pitah...Sue nomme Bree Capitaine des Cheerios NY santana/rachel/kurt scène...oh qu'est ce que je l'ai aime ces trois là...Oh Peter F. 2s a l'écran est je veux le bouffer tout cru bref ELLE A LE ROLE JE REPETE RACHEL A LE ROLE Let it Be! côté NY et Mckinley , je présise que le côté NY a levé le coude, ils se sont pinté sévere...Belle END Ohhhh PROMO du 5x03 courte est je vous jure que je pleure. oh jesus Kurt porte le blouson de Finn..